Getting to know you
by The Queen of Lala land
Summary: Im not telling what this story is about. Thats part of the mystery. My advice is for you to READ THIS. WARNING: not so gr8 at first but I promise it gets beter so keep readin, and please R&R ITS MY FIRST FANFIC PPL!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'Sev, there's no platform nine and three-quarters here. Look-'but the read haired girl was interrupted the thin scrawny boy who was pulling across to the space between platform 9 and 10.

" Wait and see!" he said happily. He had an amused and excited expression on his face.

'But Sev, are you sure this isn't a trick someone's playing on us" asked Lily anxiously.

She had received a letter from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry just a month ago. But as the days had gone past she had begun to wonder whether Hogwarts actually existed.

Severus merely smiled."Okay Lily, now RUN!!' and he charged at the stone column that stood between platform 9 and 10, pulling Lily behind him.

She was absolutely frightened; she thought that her friend had gone mad. "Stop Severus, stop!" she shouted as the column came closer and closer. But they couldn't they were going too fast. 'We are going to die' thought Lily weakly, and she closed her eyes.

**

'Lily, are you alright?'Asked someone. Lily slowly opened her eyes.

She found herself staring in to dark beetle like eyes."Severus!" she gasped. She realized she was clutching his arm tightly. Embarrassed she released her grip. Severus looked away so that Lily couldn't see his face change color

They were standing on platform 9 ¾. A huge scarlet steam train, (the type you see in old movies), with the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS emblazed in gold gleamed madly at Lily. And as if to complete the picture white smoke swirled at their feet giving that tingly magically feeling.

'Come on, let's grab a compartment!' she called to her friend and they raced to the train laughing joyfully.

It took them some time to find an empty compartment. Finally they found one, but two other boys were sitting there laughing loudly. 'Sev, come on, we'll have to do with this for now' said Lily eyeing the occupants with disgust.

When she opened the compartment door the two boys looked up with stupid grins plastered on their faces. One of them had long dark hair that reached his shoulders, his face was lit with joy and his face perfectly angled. He was quite a handsome boy. His friend like him had dark hair, but not as long. His hair was very messy. Lily wondered if he had even ever seen a comb. He also was wearing round glasses through which he was surveying Lily with interest. But when his gaze shifted from her to Severus, he looked disgusted and smiled sarcastically.

She sat as far as possible and took out one of her school books and started to read ignoring the two boy's rude stares.

She had barely opened her book when 'Ahem'

Lily looked up.

"Ermmm...I don't want to be rude but who are you? Which year are you? Which house do you want to get in to, and do you have a boyfriend." Asked the boy in specs. He said all this in one breath and was grinning at Lily.

Lily was surprised at the boy's nerve. Who the hell does he think he is? She thought angrily, how dare he asked me if I have a boyfriend, and if I did does he really think that I would tell it someone I hardly know. But, -she sighed- better get this over with any way.

'I am Lily Evans, first year at Hogwarts, I don't know which house I want to be in, and no I do not have a boyfriend.' She said quickly. She didn't smile back at the boy but glared at him instead.

He however was grinning as widely as ever. Lily wised h he'd stop. 'I am James Potter', he said pointing a proud thumb at his chest, 'and that is Sirius Black. We are first years too and I am going to be in GRYFINDORRRRR!!' and punched the air while waving what looked like an imaginary sword.

Beside her Severus sniggered. Lily had forgotten he was there. The boy called James stopped jabbing Sirius with his wand and glared at Severus.

"Is anything the matter Snivellus, do you have some problem with Gryffindor?' asked James menacingly.

'Well, I think Gryffindor is a looser next to Slytherin, if I was in Gryffindor I'd immediately leave!' Severus snapped.

It happened so fast that Lily's brain had no time to register the boys' movements. But somehow the two boys had ended up, with their wands pointing at each other's chests and were each glaring at the person in front of him with absolute loathing.

Severus, sit down. We don't want to get in to trouble' said Lily quietly.

The corner of James mouth twitched. Then suddenly there was a flash of bright light that filled up the small compartment.

When Lily could open her eyes again James was sprouting hair from his nose. Chunky, dark course hair poured from his nostrils at alarming speed. His humungous moustache was almost touching the floor. James stumbled under the weight of the thing.

Sirius was clutching his stomach laughing out loud. Gasping he pointed his wand at Severus and muttered something that sounded like gibberish. And again they were engulfed by light.

****

Cautiously Lily opened one of her green eyes. Sirius was laughing harder than ever and was trying to help James who was unrecognizable under his mound of hair, which was still growing. Lily then opened both eyes and searched for Severus who had been standing right next her.

'He's there 'said Sirius between fits of laughter pointing to a dark beetle sitting on the window-sill.

"In his true form! A dung beetle!!!!"Screamed James gleefully. Sirius had somehow managed to stop the growth of the hair, and James had joined him by laughing loudly like a lunatic.

Fuming Lily scooped up the angry dung beetle and stepped out of the compartment. A dozen swear words raced through her mind as she went in search of another compartment as far as possible from the those two mental cases.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Puhleeese review. Please am on my knees!!

Lily finally found another compartment. This one was empty, except for two dark suitcases cramped into the baggage compartment. The owners had probably gone out. Lily sat down still fuming. She couldn't believe it, she had barely spent two minutes on the train and she had already met the world's biggest prats.

'Severus Snape. What on earth were you thinking?' she asked the beetle who was now buzzing like crazy. (A/N: Do dung beetles buzz?) .

'You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Starting a fight for no reason what has gotten into your mind!!" Lily was half shouting now. Part of her was glad that Severus was a beetle and unable to argue with her. So she continued to scold him.

'Ermmm, why are you talking to a dung beetle?'

Lily looked up, startled. At the doorway stood a pretty girl, she seemed to be the same age as Lily. The girl was tall and had long blonde hair that reached her shoulders.

"She is very beautiful" thought Lily to herself silently.

"Oh dear, where are my manners?"Said the girl speaking mostly to herself. (Lily was liking this stranger already).

Iam Sasha Burton and this is Marylyn Joseph" she said moving aside to reveal a short plump girl with stringy hair standing behind her.

'Cool, I am Lily', replied Lily politely.

'So which house are you hoping to be in? I guess I'd be in Gryffindor, my whole family has been in Gryffindor,' said Marylyn, sitting down.

"Well, I don't really know for sure' said Lily thoughtfully.

"Oh, so you are muggleborn, you know a non-magical person?" asked Sasha curiously.

"Yep!"

"Well Iam half-blood, but Marylyn here is a pureblood", continued Sasha.

Lily smiled acknowledgingly.

They were overcome by an awkward silence, which was penetrated by the buzz of Severus Snape. (Whom Lily had forgotten about at the moment).

The girls looked at each other shyly; they had run out of things to say and were suddenly feeling nervous.

Lily thought desperately of something to say.

'I am hungry' said Marylyn suddenly

'Big surprise there' snorted Sasha.

'Hey Lily did you see Sirius Black?' asked Sasha suddenly.

Who the heck was Sirius Black? Thought Lily puzzled Hold on a sec wasn't that that boy, pig headed James Potter's equally pig headed friend?

'Yes' replied Lily through gritted teeth.

'Isn't he just gorgeous!!' exclaimed Sasha oblivious to Lily's anger

"I heard that their family is really dark, "said Marylyn seriously.

'Their one of those family's with that pureblood obsession.' She continued.

"From what I've heard Sirius is the black sheep of that family" said Sasha defending Sirius.

'Hmmm, there's definitely a rumor going around about Sirius wanting to be in Gryffindor." said Marylyn, now looking quite fed up.

"Oooooh no way!!!" squealed Sasha. "Oh I hope am in Gryffindor too!"

"He could be in Slytherin too you know." Said Marylyn. Sasha shot her friend a dirty look, and said no more.

Marylyn took a magazine and started to read it. Lily followed suit, while Sasha sulked.

The door of the compartment slammed open and two laughing boys entered the girl's compartment.

Sasha immediately went red, and so did Lily, but she went red with fury.

'Hey Evans, there you are!' called James, sitting down next to her.

Lily instinctively moved away. James merely smiled. 'So aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?" he asked Lily. Lily simply looked away ignoring him.

"Iam Marylyn Joseph and that is Sasha Burton. "Said Marylyn.

Sasha was busy batting her eyelashes like they do in those bugs' bunny movies at Sirius to notice anything going on around her.

"Hey I've heard about you! Is your father Newman Joseph, the-"

Yes, said Marylyn her tone indifferent.' The owner of the Holyhead Harpies'

'No way! I love Quidditch!'Exclaimed James, now looking very excited.

"Oh really, I find it rather boring" said Marylyn dully and took up her magazine and started to read.

"Hey look guys I can see the castle, "said Sirius suddenly, pointing out of the window.

Sure enough Lily could see a large building with turrets like a castle in the distance. "We should change then' you boys better get going ".

Lily was holding open the door of the compartment open politely. But she wore a look that clearly said-'If you don't move your butts out now, I'd move em out for you. PAINFULLY.'

Fortunately the boys left without another word.

Lily quickly changed in to her robes. She had being dying to do so for ages. The robes were very comfortable. In comparison her own clothes felt tight and itchy.

"Hey! I think we are slowing down!"Said Marylyn.

'Come on, let's go!' said Sasha looking quite excited.

Lily turned to follow her friend out, when Marylyn called out from behind her.

'Lily, you forgot your beetle!' she said and handed her the dung beetle.

'Oh, Severus!' gasped Lily. She had forgotten all about him.

'Is that its name, sorta unusual, don't you think?' asked Marylyn.

"There you are!"exclaimed Sasha forcing her way through the thick crowd of children.

"Come on; first years have to go that way!"She said pulling her friends back through the crowd.

They came to the edge of a lake where a dozen or so boats where tethered to the bank. Several first years stood there looking quite afraid.

Really really tall and extremely fat man was calling out 'Firs years this way'

'That's Hagrid.' whispered Marylyn to Lily. 'He's half giant'

'Giant!?'Gasped Lily

'Yes, but I heard he is really nice' continued Marylyn.

Lily looked at the giant. She could see the giant blood in him. He was about 7 feet tall and wider than three men. His face was obscured by a thick gristly beard, Hagrid's eyes like Severus's was beetle like, but unlike Severus they had more cheer in them.

'Alright then hop on to a boat' grunted Hagrid while he clambered on to one of the boats near the bank.

'Only four to a boat mind you!'he called.

When everyone was on a boat. Hagrid bellowed 'Forward!'

Thenn as if by magic(which it obviously was) the boats moved forward. There were a couple of oohhs, and aahhs all around Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:If you read, you review. That's the rule and I don't give a damn if you like it or not!!

When all the oohing and ahhing had died down, there was silence. Everyone had probably become nervous.' It's like the first day of school all over again, cept this is different at the same time,' thought Lily out loud.

'Mmmhm'agreed Marylyn who was clutching her knees tightly.

'Y'all can see the school now, righ over there' grunted Hagrid suddenly. His voice was so loud that half of the children almost jumped off their boats.

Sure enough Lily could see a large building not far off. As they came closer it became bigger and bigger until it towered over them like friendly giant. Hogwarts did not look anything like a school; instead it looked like a great big castle.

'Off ya'll get now' said Hagrid as the boats touched the bank.

The oohing and ahhing started all over again as the children craned up their necks to gaze at the castle that would be there home for the following few months.

The building was extremely large and beautiful. It reminded Lily of a large 17th century palace. But there was something else to Hogwarts, something that made it the best place ever. It gave Lily a nice tingly feeling, and if it wasn't magic she had no idea what it was.

Hagrid lead the first years into the castle and they stopped at a large corridor.

'Thank you, Hagrid I'll take them from here' said an elderly but very stern looking witch.

The witch had a very strict and severe look. Lily would have liked to see James get on the wrong side of _her._

The witch looked at each of them in turn and said' Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Iam professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher, and also Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Here you will learn not only magic but also how to control it and many other things. Hogwarts has four houses, namely Gryffindor (Lily saw James puff his chest, out of the corner of her eye) Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. You'd be selected to anyone of these houses. Good behavior will earn your house points, while bad behavior will lose you points. The house with the most points will receive the house cup at the end of the year .Remember Hogwarts does not tolerate any kind of nonsense. Any kind of nonsense will be dealt with properly! Now please neaten your selves up.'

She paused as a great rustling filled the corridor as children straightened their robes and re-fastened their cloaks.

She then opened a large handsome door. Beyond it Lily could see a ginormous room. Its ceiling resembled the sky outside. You could even see the stars! Lily's whole house could fit in this room! She thought, amazed. There were four long tables and seated at them were hundreds and hundreds of children sitting and joking around, until their attention turned to the frightened faces of the first years at the door.

Professor McGonagall ushered the first years in. They unwillingly obeyed. Lily felt herself become smaller and smaller as she followed the professor

'Don't they have something else to look at?' whispered Marylyn. She was referring to the students seated at the desks who were all silently staring at the first years as they walked up the length of the hall.

At the end of the hall was another long table. But this was placed high, and at it sat not children but wise looking grown must be the professors, thought Lily looking at the old man with twinkling blue eyes and snow white beard who sat at the center of the table.

In front of the table was something bizarre. I t didn't look as if it belonged there. Sitting on a small three legged stool was shabby and frayed pointed hat!!Lily wondered whether someone had left it there by mistake.

Lily watched the completely unremarkable thing with raised eyebrows. All around her everyone was doing them same. Sasha was staring at the hat as if she expected it to do back-flips or something. Suddenly without warning a mouth appeared at the brim of the hat!

'A mouth!!' wondered Lily amazed. Impossible!! She closed her eyes for a split second, and then opened them again. The hat was there, so was the mouth! And what's more it was singing!!

When the hat's song had finished it immediately became quiet and its mouth disappeared. The hat sat on its perch as if it was a normal everyday thing, and not as if a few moments ago it had had a mouth, a voice and had even sung! Somewhere behind Lily someone uttered a soft 'Wow' of amazement

Professor McGonagall stood near the stool with a long parchment.

'Malfoy, Lucius' she called

A sneering, platinum white blonde haired boy walked up to the stool and placed the hat on his smirking head.

A split second later the hat screamed 'SLYTHERIN!'

The table at the furthest corner of the room burst in to a deafening applause. Lucius Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table looking quite smug.

Allegra Fabian went to Ravenclaw, and so did Stanley Moor. Julian Boot went to Hufflepuff. Frank Longbottom was the first Gryffindor.

'Burton, Sasha'

A very nervous looking Sasha walked up to the stool and put thehat on. It fell down to her nose.

'GRYFFINDORRRR!'

Sasha quite relieved, took off the hat a walked to the table where she was greeted by applause.

After a few more names James Potter was called. Lily watched with hatred as he strutted up to the hat and casually put it on. The hat had barely touched his head when it bellowed'GRYFINDORRR!!!'

A beaming James Potter went and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Then it was Sirius Black's turn. He unlike his friend seemed quite terrified. Lily was sure she heard him praying as he walked past her.

He put on the hat and waited. The hat seemed to take a long time to decide, and Sirius was wringing his hands nervously. James was looking at him hopefully.

'GRYFFINDORRR!!'

Sirius threw off the hat and literally ran to the table. Glowing he sat next to his friend who was shaking his hand. Lily saw Sasha too looking quite relieved.

There were only a few more children left. Finally it was Lily's turn. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks when she walked up to the hat. She wondered which house she was going to be in. The walk up to the hat seemed to take forever. But Lily's dismay she reached the shabby old thing. Cautiously she placed it on her head and sat down. The hat was rather big, so it fell down to her nose.

'_Hmmmmm.'_a small voice whispered in Lily's ear.

'_Yes, it is all in there, yes yes'_ continued the hat.

'_You better be in _GRYFFINDOOOORRRRRRR!!!!'

When Lily heard the hat shout out the last word for the whole hall to hear she felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her chest. She took off the hat and gave it to a rather frightened looking Helga O'Donis.

The Gryffindor table was still shaking with applause as Lily walked up to it. Somebody moved along the bench to give her space to sit down. Lily sat down and turned to that someone to say thank you.

It was none other than Sirius Black!! Lily immediately turned her back on his smirking face and watched the sorting.

Marylyn was one of the last to be sorted. Lily crossed her fingers under the table and waited

'GFFYINDDOORRRR!'

Lily clapped the loudest of all when Marylyn who had gone scarlet came and sat down next to her.

'Congratulations' whispered Lily in her ear.

Then professor McGonagall called 'Snape, Severus'

But no Severus Snape came. She called out again.

Lily then remembered something and smacked her forehead."Shoot" and she dug her pocket to search for the dung beetle she had stuffed rather unceremoniously into her pocket. Lily ran to the professor holding the beetle, ignoring the confused looks of the other children. But as she ran past them she swore she heard James Potter snigger.

Professor McGonagall studied Lily through her monocle (A/N:I made the monocle thing up!) with her eye brows raised. She then stared at the dung beetle Lily was holding out towards. Understanding spread across her face and she raised her wand to cast a spell.

A moment later Severus Snape lay where the beetle had been . The hall erupted in mocking laughter as he picked himself up. Lily could see he was crying. Immediately she felt sorry for her friend. This was supposed to be a very special day for him, and you don't get special days every day, Severus Snape least of all.

Severus got sorted into Slytherin. Nobody applauded. Several children were pointing rudely at him, whispering among themselves and laughing loudly.

Severus Snape had got to a rather bad start at Hogwarts, thought Lily. She then allowed herself to treat James Potter with her worst death glare ever.

The sorting was soon over. The twinkling eyed wizard stood up. The hall quietened immediately. Lily could see that he was rather tall and thin; his beard fell past his waist and was tucked into his belt. There was something about the man Lily liked.

'That's professor Dumbledore' informed Marylyn.' The best wizard there ever was, he's our headmaster' she said proudly.

'Welcome' said professor Dumbledore. 'There are a few words I want to say, and here they are, Nittlewittle, bubblegumppoop, shirlywhirly and shankyhankypanky'Thank you very much, now please tuck in!

Lily stared amazed at the beaming man as he took up his fork,' Were those _even words_?

'Lily Evans are you gonna stop staring and eat your food!?'Said a rather angry voice.

'Huh?' and there right before her were steaming hot dishes of potatoes, Puddings overflowing with treacle, delicious looking Chicken, and the rest of a whole feast fit for a king.

Lily felt her mouth water. She immediately piled her plate with a little bit of everything, and dug in.

When the meal was over the plates disappeared into thin air, and a few first-class burps released Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

'I hope you are whole quite full, but now I have to give my speech, the one I give at the beginning every school year. 'Added the Headmaster, his piercing blue eyes twinkling merrily.' Remember the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone, absolutely everyone, except of course the staff. Mr. Filch asks me to remind you, for what he says is the 234th time that magic is not allowed in the corridors. Well, I suppose that's it, then to bed with all of you!

Lily and the other first years were lead by a prefect to the Gryffindor common room. She heard the prefect say something, but she was too tired to notice. Somehow she found herself fast asleep on a comfortable looking four-poster bed.

A/N:Pleeeeeeeeeeeeese review, it isn't that had, see all you have to do is, press that beautiful rectangular button, and then type in whatever you want! Easy as ABC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you soooooo much for reviewing guys, appreciated it a lot, you have to review this chap too you know

'James Potter, will you for the sake of Merlin's mother's blessed bloomers wake up!'

'Huh'

James reluctantly opened a single sleepy eye wondering what the commotion was about. A strange sight greeted his eyes(well _eye_ in this case) their dorm was empty except for Sirius who was trying to pull on his socks and brush his teeth at the same time!

'Wuzzgoingon?'Asked James groggily.

Sirius paused to pull his toothbrush out of his mouth.' Lessons start in two minutes you bastard!'He said soaking every surface within three feet with saliva and toothpaste.

James immediately sprang out of bed and hurried about trying to get ready in less than two minutes. Today was the worst day of the week. It wasn't horrible for any special reason other than the fact that today was a Monday. What's more today was the start of James's first ever, second week at Hogwarts!

Five seconds later the two boys scrambled out of the Gryffindor common room.

'James you've forgotten your shoes, and socks!' said Sirius suddenly pointing at James's bare feet. James dashed back inside and pulled on a pair of sneakers. He didn't even bother to put on a pair of socks.

**

The only drawback in Hogwarts was that it was pretty darn easy to get lost, and that didn't help when you wanted to get to your class as soon as possible. The staircases moved, the pictures moved, in fact everything seemed to move. There were doors weren't even doors, but actually walls.

But other than that Hogwarts truly_ rocked_!!

By the time the two boys had reached their Charms lesson fifteen minutes had already passed.

'Tut tut, lesson started a long time ago boys' said a large stack of books on the teachers desk in a very squeaky voice.

'Sorry, ermmm sir' said James speaking to the stack of books.

When they had sat down and got out their books a figure emerged from behind the stack of books. When James saw the professor he had to struggle to keep a straight face.

Yes, it was professor Flitwick, who stood at just 3ft and 3in_. (A/N: Obviously I made the measurements up, but I have a feeling he is a wee bit taller than that_) He was so short that he had to stand on a pile of books when teaching.

'Today we would be doing flying charms, wands out please' said squeaky voiced, unnaturally short Professor Flitwick.

By the end of the lesson however no one managed to make their feathers fly. True many succeeded in setting their feathers on fire, and causing them to explode, but no one could make their feather zoom around the class like Professor Flitwick did.

The Transfiguration lesson was quite uneventful, other than the fact someone named Peter Pettigrew had to be sent to the hospital wing to be treated for burns after accidently setting himself on fire.

The most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was taught by an ancient professor, so ancient he was in fact a ghost. Professor Binns was the first ghost the first years had seen since arriving at Hogwarts (A/N:I forgot to include the ghosts in the previous chapter).The only exciting moment had been during their first day when professor Binns had walked(_glided _more likely) in to the class straight through a solid wall causing a number of screams.

After lessons James and Sirius headed towards the great hall. 'James look it's Snivellus' said Sirius suddenly.

Sure enough there was Severus Snape his hair greasier than ever. James smiling raised his wand towards Severus's undefended back.

A second later Severus was flat on his face, his butt on fire. Several children passing by stopped to watch.

Severus had barely enough time to pick himself up when he was doused in ice cold freezing water.

'James Potter, how dare you!!!' said a familiar sounding female voice.

Sure enough there she was, running towards the scene of crime with her red hair bouncing on her shoulders, and her almond shaped green eyes flaming with anger.

James's hand went to his hair without him noticing it, and for some weird reason his stomach was doing back flips.

'What is your problem, Potter?' asked Lily fuming.

'Him'said James pointing at a shivering Severus Snape.

-'Must you hex him whenever you get the chance?'

-'Yes'

-'WHY?!'

-'Coz I like to.' Answered James curtly.

Lily studied him for a while. James could see she was very very angry. Why he simply could not understand, it wasn't like he was jinxing her or something.

Suddenly Lily Evans walked right up to him and slapped him with such force that James stumbled. He lightly touched his cheek which had a red imprint of a human hand on it, and was stinging painfully.

Lily ignored James and went over to help and Severus.

'I could have handled them on my own, am not a baby, I don't need your help, Evans' shouted Severus, and he stormed off.

Lily stared at his retreating figure as if she could not believe what had just happened. Shortly she came to her senses, and she cried out 'Your welcome Severus!' and she too stormed off.

James and Sirius watched her leave. James was surprised that he had no hard feelings towards her. But his stomach seemed to be doing more backflips, and cartwheels. It felt as if a swarm of butterflies had gotten loose in his gut.

(A/N: I know it probably isn't great, and am not really very proud of it, but I have been ill for the past few days and still don't feel so good. But that doesn't mean you should not review!!!

Oh and if you are wondering where Remus, and Peter are, don't worry they'll come in soon, by the next chapter probably, I hadn't forgotten them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please review, I _SO _don't care what you have to say, just say it!!!!

PS: Thoughts are in italics. Well not all the words in italics are thoughts.

'Ground control to James Potter, are you receiving me. Ground control to James, come in please'

'Huh'said James. Then surprised he looked around himself, as if amazed to find himself in the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius was towering over his friend, looking quite annoyed. He had been telling him some important news, and evidently James hadn't been listening to a word he had been saying.

It seemed to take James some time to realize that Sirius was standing before him looking quite annoyed. James brain seemed to be running quite slow at the moment. James looked like someone who had found himself plopped down on another planet.

'What's up, man?' asked James innocently.

Sirius glared down at his friend, furious, that James hadn't been listening to the vital bit of news he had been giving him.( this vital bit of news was actually about this supposedly hot girl in Ravenclaw, something we don't need to concern ourselves with at the moment-or in any part of the story).

'You like her don't you?' asked Sirius softly

James jerked his head up suddenly. 'Like who?' he asked trying to sound confused.

'_He heard that!' _thought Sirius to himself. 'You know who I am talking about' he said playfully.

'I don't' James turned away so that Sirius couldn't see his face. But Sirius grinning observed as the back of his friend's neck turn scarlet.

'You like her! You like her' sang Sirius jumping up and down.

'No!!' said James almost shouting. 'Why would I like _her_, she's a humorless, impossible, idiotic, spoilsport!'

Sirius cocked his head sideways and studied James with an innocent expression,' Wow, you really like her' he said gravely.

James strode over to his friend fuming(well and also blushing like hell)'I –smack-DO-smack-NOT-smack-LIKE-smack-_HER_!!

Sirius had doubled over and was laughing his butt off as James punched every exposed bit of his body.

Before long the two boys were rolling about on the floor fighting. (The Gryffindor common room was thankfully empty)

'Ahemm' (?) said a strange voice.

The two boys startled jumped up, and turned to see who had interrupted James splendid right hook.

A ghost in a ruffled collar was staring down at the two boys disapprovingly.

'Nicky!!! What brings you here?' asked Sirius casually.

The ghost frowned when he was addressed to as Nicky. _Why couldn't these children call him by his proper name? He had a name, and a perfectly good one at that, but no one wanted to use it.' _Thought Sir Nicholas to himself silently. '_Well, to business'_

Nicholas (or Nicky, or Nearly-Headless-Nick) puffed his chest up importantly and chanted'I am to escort one James Potter to the Deputy Headmistress's office immediately'

'Why?' James asked puzzled.

'I don't know.' Said the ghost, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.' Now which one of you boys is James Potter?'

'Me' said James absolutely bamboozled (A/N: I like that word). Why would Professor McGonagall want to see him?

James followed the ghost out of the Gryffindor common room door. He guided him through a maze of corridors to a large door.

'Well, go on.' urged Nicholas.

James knocked on the door loudly.

'Come in' said someone at the other side of the door.

James opened the door and entered the room. It was an office.

'Shut the door behind you.' Said a strict voice that could only belong to only one person.

James stepped in to the office at once and shut the door. Professor McGonagall gestured to one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

James sat down.

'James Potter, did I not make it clear that Hogwarts does not tolerate nonsense, on your first day?' asked Professor McGonagall surveying the boy before her.

'Yes, you did.' Answered James wondering where this was all going.

'Do you know that it is against the rules to use magic in corridors?'

'_Aaahhh, so that's what this is about. _ Yes professor.' Answered James_._

Professor McGonagall gazed down at James, 'Potter, Miss Evans has a lot to say about you. James I know what happened between you and Mister Snape.'She paused to see James's reaction. Nothing.

'Mister Potter you have earned yourself a detention.' She said dramatically.

'_Okaaaay'_thought James to himself silently.

'James I must ask you to refrain from jinxing Mister Snape every chance you get, or else I might have to take away points from Gryffindor.' Said Professor McGonagall.

James was shocked at this; He certainly didn't want Gryffindor to lose any points.

'Ahem, Potter, Mr. Filch is waiting for you outside the great hall.'

'Mr. Filch, why is he waiting for me?' asked James mystified.

'for your detention of course, now run along.' said Professor McGonagall going through some test papers and not paying any attention to James.

**

Lily sat down on her bed, Sasha and Marylyn sat at the foot of her bed and looked at her.

Lily was still angry, and they had learned the hard way that Lily was best left alone when angry. But unfortunately Lily took a long time to calm down and today she was taking longer than ever.

'Lils why did you do it? Why did you try and help a Slytherin?' asked Marylyn unable to stand it any longer.

'Coz he's my bloody friend!' snapped Lily wondering how thick her friends were.

'WHAT!!' exclaimed Sasha, quite surprised.

'I was his only friend, I've known him ever since we were seven years old, and when I try to help him that's how he thanks me.' Continued Lily speaking mostly to her self. She stood up paced around her room. 'I should have hung back and let that Potter boy and his friend whip his ass, I should have laughed at him with the others. How would he have liked that huh? After all _he could have handled them by himself. _No need for me to try and save him, the bastard!!!'

Sasha waited until she was sure that Lily had finished her little rant.

'Lily are you sure he is your friend.' She asked gently.

'YES!!!'

'Whoa, that's a first timer' exclaimed Marylyn.

Lily looked at her questioningly.'What do you mean?'

'Lily darling, people from Slytherin and us Gryffindor don't really see eye to eye. In fact we are deadly enemies, I don't know why. But it's like if you are Gryffindor you hate Slytherin, and vice versa .' said Marylyn softly.

Lily sat down heavily on her bed.' I don't understand.'

Marylyn put an arm around her friends shoulder and said 'Well I'll explain, but it's a long story…'

**

James returned to the common room and was surprised o find Sirius there too. It wasn't his presence that was surprising, rather it was his appearance.

The fronts of Sirius's robes were covered with something that looked suspiciously like troll boogies and he looked utterly woebegone.

'Sirius, what happened?' asked James taking in his friend's appearance.

'Dung beetles.' Wailed Sirius. 'I had detention too; I had to dissect dung beetles for professor Slughorn! It was AWFULL!! Their blood just squirts up at you, it's like boogies, and it stinks so much.'

James put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders and tried to keep a straight face.

'Worst of all.' Continued Sirius. 'It got in my hair!'

'Ah there you are James.'said a voice behind him.

James turned to see who it was professor McGongall, her hand was on the shoulder of apale boy who seemed to be about the same age as James.

'This is Remus Lupin, a first year like you. Lupin unfortunately fell seriously ill and so missed the first few lessons at Hogwarts. I was wondering if you could help him catch up.'

James nodded staring at the boy. He certainly looked as if he had been ill, and he had so many scars. James wondered how he had got them. Yet there was something about the boy James like and he wanted to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, heres the new chap. Hope u lyk it. Please update

James POV

Last night went great. No one got blasted, or lost their limbs. On the whole Remus is pretty clever, but it wouldn't hurt him if he tried to say anything.

The good news is that he caught up pretty quickly with the work,. I thought I would have to tutor him for hours and hours.

Today Remus is the topic of gossip. Everyone is trying to guess who he is. Jordan thought he was -waddya call em- a piranha no pirate.

Someone said he may have been tortured. I tried to not think about that. The thing is Remus set him self apart from all the kids here at Hogwarts. I mean he was all alone all the time, at absolutely any given time of the day.

'Why couldn't he come for the sorting?' asked Sirius for the hundredth time.

'He was ill, and if you ask me that me one more time I'll shove my cutlery up your ass!' I said waving my fork in his face.

Sirius just smiled. Sirius was an awesome dude and we sort of like hit it off immediately but I was paying attention to Remus.

We were in the great hall having breakfast. The weird thing was Remus had meat on his plate and they didn't serve meat during breakfast. _So_ one of the only things I did know about Remus Lupin was that he was not a vegetarian.

'Ewww. How does he eat that, it looks raw.' Said Sirius peering over my shoulder.

I glanced at Remus's plate. Sure enough the meat seemed raw and even worse, bloody.

'Nah can't be raw. Besides do you think they would serve a kid raw meat.' I said. But I wasn't so sure myself.

First lesson of the day was potions. Lily's (sigh) favorite subject, but not my favorite subject.

All Slughorn would tell me was how he well he had known my dad, and that he was sure he would become a great Wizard the moment he saw him. Slughorn paid a lot of attention to me, Sirius and Marylyn. When he talked to us boasting about how clase he was to our parents or family members it was more like he was talking to himself.

On our first potions lesson ever he told Sirius that he was disappointed that He had not ended up in Slytherin like the rest of his family. Sirius didn't stop cursing Slughorn for a week.

But Lily Evans was Slughorn's pride and joy. She was a brilliant potion brewer, and brewed every single potion right. In fact she was the only person in class who _did_. When Slughorn sees her finished potion he would squeal remarkably like a pig and clap his hands in delight while Sirius and I would duck under our desk so that he couldn't see us guffawing.

After lessons Sirius and I headed back to the Gryffindor common room. It was almost empty. A couple of 6th year were in a corner playing exploding snap. I was kind of surprised to see Remus too. Not with the 6th years of course, but on his own as usual. I just couldn't stand how this kid was deliberately separating himself from other people. I mean if there was one thing he needed, it was a friend.

I walked up to Remus. When he saw me standing right next to him his eyes widened with- I don't know, it could have been shock, or even fear. Was he actually afraid of me?

'Hey Remus, you wanna hang out with us?'

Remus was still staring at us. Now he just seemed to be confused.

'Its alright we don't bite.' I said trying to be gentle. But Remus didn't seem to be sure.

'Hi I am Sirius Black.' Said Sirius holding out his hand to Remus.

Remus stared at it for a while and then studied Sirius for a while. He gave him this look like he was waiting for him to run in the opposite direction screaming and waving his hands like mad.

Then Remus did something that made me gasp (but I am proud to say that I expertly managed to disguise it as a bad cough). Remus shook Sirius's hand!! I bet that was like the first time he had ever had physical contact with another human being!!

Remus started to grin, he couldn't help himself. He was grinning like an idiot now. I knew we were gonna be friends, best friend, the bestest friends ever!

Then something interrupted the pleasant thoughts that were sailing through my mind. I t was Sirius's stomach.

'Ewww dude, could you that somewhere more private man?!'

'Sorry.'

'Hey you guys hungry, I could sneak into the kitchens and nick some food.'

Remus looked concerned. 'But its past curfew.'

'_So_.'I winked at him and went to my dormitory.

I took my cloak out from the top of my trunk, and ran my fingers through the material. It felt as if I was fingering water. The invisibility cloak was my best birthday present ever. I laughed softly when I remembered how I scared my mom once in the estate. When I appeared suddenly right on top of her, my mom almost had a heart attack. Surprisingly dad hadn't screwed me up or anything instead he had laughed out loud, and he called it our 'man joke.'

I put it on and made my way out of the Gryffindor common room.

Remus looked suspiciously in my direction as I went past him. But he shook his head and went back to talk with Sirius about his favorite subject. 'Girls'.

I slipped down the corridor past a couple of giggling girls, and two boys who were staring at the giggling girls.I knew where the kitchen was, obviously. I had made many similar trips there whenever I got hungry at night.

Soon I was there. I crept inside. As usual the house elves were as busy as amazing how they find something to do, even when there is nothing to do. I grabbed a try of cakes from a nearby elf and shot out of the kitchen before the elf got over his shock.

I ran down the corridor- and skidded to a stop. I could here something, a familiar wheezing noise, like someone had had their airway blocked or something.

'Drat it's Filch.'

Filch as the uncanny ability of appearing right under your nose when you just happen to be doing something wrong. No, he did not have an invisibility cloak. But the genius that Iam I figured out that he was using Hogwarts secret passages. The wheezing was louder now.

I dashed into a nearby classroom, and hope to the gods that Filch wouldn't follow. I knew I was invisible though Filch is over a gajizillion years old he has to have excellent hearing and that cat, Mrs. Norris. That filthy old feline could sniff out a needle in a haystack in 3 seconds flat. Sirius and I had vowed to give her a well aimed kick whenever we got the chance.

The wheezing was right outside my door now.

'Please don't come don't come in.'

The wheezing grew fainter, soon I couldn't hear it anymore.I sighed in relief and sank to the room seemed pretty ordinary at first, but then you noticed that there was this _ginormous_ mirror, stuffed into a corner, as if it wasn't important or something. Curious I went to examine the mirror.

I stood before it. There was something covered on the framework of the mirror, but it looked like gibberish to me. I observed my reflection, and gasped.

It wasn't my reflection, it was Lily's. Boy was she hot!! She seemed to be in a good mood, laughing joyfully,she shook her head so her hair caught the rays of the sun , Lily looked like a fiery red headed goddess. She was actually waving at me, and blushing.

I stood there gazing at Lily I don't know how long, but I came to my senses when I realized I was drooling.

In a trance I left the classroom,(the tray of cakes lay forgotten.) and dazed made my way to the Gryffindor commanrooom.

'I am inlove!'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Very sweet of you.I hope you like this new chap.**

James seemed to glide in to the common room.

'James, James!! What happened?' asked Sirius shaking his friends shoulder anxiously.

'Mmhmm.' Said James dreamily.

Remus peered at his face 'You know, I think he's swallowed a love potion.'

Sirius seemed to ponder over this for a few moments 'Hmmm, only one way to find out.'

**James's POV**

'Owwww, what was that for?' I wailed rubbing my smarting cheek. That was the second time I had been slapped this week. What is wrong with the world?!

Sirius was grinning (as usual) 'Sorry mate, we thought we lost you.'

'So it was not a love potion.' Said Remus thoughtfully.

Sirius sat down on an armchair. 'Yeah, what happened James?' He asked me smiling mischievously

I told them everything, about the mirror, and how beautiful Lily was, and then Sirius walked over to me and… slapped me,_ again_!!

'God what's wrong with you people!'

'Sorry. But you were getting all dreamy and stuff.' He said winking at me.

'Yeah whatever.'

'Hey James where's the food you promised us.' Asked Remus suddenly.

'Shit!!'I had just remembered something more important than the food.

'Why what's wrong?' asked Sirius

'I have to go back!' I said standing up.

'To see Lily's reflection or whatever?' Asked Remus

Hmmm that didn't seem like a bad idea, I thought to myself. 'No, not exactly.'

'Well then can't it wait till morning?

Nooo! I had to get my cloak as soon as possible! 'No it can't.'

'Are you sure?'

'YES!!!'

Remus seemed shocked by my rudeness, but I couldn't bother about that now could I. I had to get my cloak, what if someone stole it!! WHAT IF FILCH FOUND IT!!!! No that is to appalling to think of.

'Right buddy, then we are coming with you.'said Remus standing up.

'WHAT?!'

'Yeah and we can also stop by at the kitchens.' Said Sirius.

'Besides James did you think we are going to let you get into trouble all by yourself?'

That was the nicest thing (sob) anyone has ever told me.

It turned out that we didn't have to sneak out at all. The invisibility cloak was right there just outside the common room door. It had probably slipped off when I had climbed in. I don't know I couldn't even remember coming in to the common room.

'Right we don't have to go sneaking now.' I chimed gathering up my cloak.

'What's that?' asked Sirius eyeing the bundle in my hands.

'This is what I wanted to go sneaking for.'

'Is it yours?' asked Remus.

'Yes of course! My dad gave it to me for my seventh birthday!'

'Wow, awesome!' exclaimed Sirius. 'You never told me you had an invisibility cloak!'

I grinned; glad he wasn't punching my head in for not telling him.

'Imagine the things we could do with this! Continued Sirius.

'We could sneak in to the kitchens!'I said starting to get excited

-'Sneak in to the girls' dorm'.

-'Bunk lessons!!!!'

'And sneak into the Library whenever we like!!!' cried Remus.

An awkward silence passed between us as Sirius and I blinked at him.

'Naah' chorused Sirius and me.

**

**Lily's POV**

Iam glad that I became friends with Sasha and Marylyn. Partly because they are great and know how to cheer me me calming me down when I'm angry is almost impossible, but I guess Sash, and Mary are one of those rare people who can do it.

Iam also glad I'm friends with them because I'm afraid that if I didn't keep an eye on them they might end up in the nut house. Seriously they seem to get crazier each passing are madder than the mad hatter. Right now Marylyn and Sasha are singing an opera trying to sing is the right phrase. Suspiciously they sounded like a banshee screaming (yep, I've heard and seen a banshee but long story)

'Doooooon't leeeeeeve !' wailed Marylyn sounding like a dying cat at the last bit.

'I won't leeve ' screeched Sasha next. I could hardly hear the last bit because she went so high that only dogs could have heard her.

'Guys, that's not even opera!' I whined

'Yeah we are improvising.' said Sasha.

I raised my the two of them went back to screeching_ I mean singing.

I hugged my had been bothering me for . I was worried about he hate me? Why? What did I do? Questions raced through my mind but no answers .

I had to talk to Marylyn and Sasha, they'd just tell me that _Slytherin and Gryffindor are deadly enemies and want to strangle each other's necks _story of bullshit now that I think about it.

Not mum, or dad. They had a lot on their plates already

The singing had stopped. Finally!! Marilyn had lost her voice. I know its not nice to say this but I couldn't be more thankfully that she had.

'Did you like it?' croaked Marylyn sitting next to me on my bed.

I crossed my fingers behind my back. 'It was exquisite.'

'You know what! I'll sing you verse!' shouted Sasha delightedly.

'NOOOO!!' screamed the whole dormiary panicking.

'Oh.' Sasha looked kind of upset.

But I didn't notice because I haad thought about who I could write to. I just hoped that she would reply .

A/N: How did you like it. I'm afraid its kind of short but I hope that won't stop you from reveiwing


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Look guys, I really appreciate you adding me to your please leave a review too

_Dear Petunia,_

_I really hope you read this letter. I am sorry if I ever hurt you. Please know that I never meant to and that I really love you. Petunia you probably hate me. Please I never ask to be a witch. I'd give it all up for .But this is where I belong, I'd never fit in the normal world. I'd be an outcast. We are both where we are supposed to be. You can't blame me for belonging._

_I have to talk to you about something. Sister to sister. It's Severus. You are the only other person who knew him as well as I do. Iam afraid for him. I know it's crazy, but I can't help it. I have a feeling that he is going to become evil! I can't even believe it myself but I really need your help Petunia. You were always the perfect sister you advised me when I was confused. Iam confused now, please help._

_From your loving Sister,_

_Lily Evans_

I read the letter a couple of times and put it in an envelope.

'Felix give this to Petunia , and please try not to make her mad.'

Felix would have rolled her eyes too if she clamped the letter tightly in her beak and took off.

Felix was my and dad got her for me when we went Diagon hadn't talked to them for blamed Felix for the smell, for eating the insects and making a racket in the was an owl for goodness I hated Petunia, but she was my sister, and because of that part of me will always be drawn towards her.I just wish Petunia felt the same way.

I crept back into my tonight I would get a good night's sleep.

**

James POV

'James wake up.'

I moaned and turned over in my bed.

'Why do I have to get up now Sirius? Five more minutes.'

'Well for one thing you are in class.'

My eyes shot open,The roar of laughter filled my ears. Oh horror of horrors. I sat up immediately. I had fallen a sleep on the rim of my cheek felt sore and there was this red line across my and Sirius were sitting on either side of me howling with laughter.

'How come you didn't wake me up?' I hissed at them.

'We didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep.'

Note to self: Kill those two.

My eyes drifted over to looked picture perfect, leaning over the cauldron with the look of utmost concentration as she added a carefully measured pound of lacewing. I gazed at her and rested my elbow on the edge of my cauldron. Lily started to stir her potion.I sighed smoke rose from the caudron and wisped around made her look mysterious and beautiful.

Suddenly my hand slipped. Cauldron potion and all came tumbling down. The class erupted in green flames.

'_AGUAMENTI!!'_

The fire died down Slughorn glared at me shaking gripped the edge of the desk tightly.I could see a vein throbbing in his neck.

Boy was I in trouble.

'Potter.'Said Slughorn through gritted seemed to ponder a while

'You have to work on your brewing skills, and Miss Evans can help you. You will be tutored by Miss Evans, every afternoon.'

'What.' I asked not daring to believe what I had just heard.

'WHAT' screamed someone else. Li y ran towards Professor Slughorn.

'Sir you can't do this please don't.I'll do anything other than tutor _him.'_

'Jeez Lily, you are hurting my feelings.'I said trying to sound hurt while I was actually trying not to dance the Irish jig. _What_ I like the Irish jig!!

Professor Slughorn wiped his forehead with his hanky.'Sorry Miss Evans, maybe if Mister Potter was able to brew his potions properly we probably won't have to face an accident like that.'

Okay that was a bit harsh.

'Class dismissed.' Breathed Slughorn before sinking into his half burnt chair.

Lily stormed past me muttering I managed to catch the words, Lunatic, bigheaded Potter.

Sirius punched my shoulder.' Man you are in for a tough time!'

No I thought to myself.I was in for a great time!!!

Lily's POV:

Drat I was stuck with that good for nothing low life. 'Can my life get any worse!' I moaned as we walked to the Charms class.

'You know I think Potter has a crush on you.' said Sasha

I stopped in my tracks. 'WHAT!?'

'Well he kept staring at you with this really dreamy faraway look.'

'How do you know this?' I demanded.

'Ermmm I saw it. Everyone noticed him staring at you. Personally I think you two make a great couple.' Said Sasha.

'What! _No_ we don't! We don't make a good couple at all, in fact I'd never date him. I am going to make Potter feel that he never had any feelings for me.' And with that I stormed off.

Marylyn turned to Sasha. 'You know, I think you're right, those two do make a great couple.'

_That afternoon….._

James checked out his combed his hair this way and that, in the end he decided to go with a casual but messy other words his usual messy style. James had been trying out many outfits trying to find the perfect decided to wear his dress robes with Sirius's shoes. Remus had got a bouquet of lilies from somewhere. He gave it to James to give to Lily.

'Right, I am ready.' Said James clutching the bouquet.

Sirius thumped his back. ' Good luck man.'

James went to the common room where a furious Lily Evans was waiting for him.

'You are late.' Said she noticed James's odd appearance.

James handed her the flowers.

'Ermm thanks?' Lily took the bouquet and tapped it with her wand.

'_Revealo'_

'Right now I am convinced that the bouquet hasn't been jinxed or anything.' And with that Lily threw the bouquet quite unceremoniously over her shoulder on to a couch. 'Potter please remember that this is not a date.' Said Lily gritting her teeth.

James put an arm around her shoulder. 'Consider this, our first date.'

A/N: Liked it? I hope means so much to me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: Iam not posting another chapter unless I get more reviews. No matter how tempting it is, I am not typing the next chapter unless someone bothers to send me a review. Don't care if it's a flamer, just having the review counts. And people who add this story to their favorites I really really appreciate it, but it would be very nice of you if you could leave a review, Am I desperate for a review? Well, yes. Just to know that someone has read my story and has bothered to send me a review makes me happy. Criticize on my writing if you want. I don't care. I'll just follow any meaningful advice you have to give me (but I won't delete my story) and thank you for it. So please review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay okay before you kill me let me please explain myself. Well I was feeling kind of lazy (hah! I bet no one tells you that!) Yeah so it was Fiona's review that got me going. Once I saw it I started typing at once. Thank you Fiona! Do I know you? Send me a signed review nest time if you are on FF! Then I can probably review your stories in return for reviewing mine!! Happy Valentine's Day to one and all!

Previously on Getting to know you…

'_Well, consider this our first date.'_

Lily's POV

Of all the effing_ Arghhh! How could he have the nerve to say such a thing? I am going to punch him. Let's see what he thinks when his oversized head is inside out.

I scooted away from James's arm. He had a dreamy triumphant expression on his face. Hmmmph I'll show him!

'Potter, perhaps it didn't penetrate your abnormally thick skull, but as I made quite clear just a few moments ago THIS IS NOT A DATE!!'

'Mmmm.' He moaned oblivious that I had just screamed at him with all the strength I could muster. He leaned in closer, his eyes shut.

I rolled my eyes. Oh Lord.

Guess we'll have to do it the painful way then. I whipped out my sword, sorry I mean wand and jabbed it at his chest.

That brought him to life. James's eyes snapped open in shock. It took him probably a whole minute to realize I was threatening him. Maybe his skull was thicker than I thought.

'Leave.' I said curtly. I was surprised at the harshness of my tone, excessively venomous.

James made no sign of moving. Well I guess I have to do this; I don't want to but- heck I've always wanted to do this.

'_STUPEFY!' _(AN: Not sure about spellings.)

The spell hit him squarely on the chest. He must have been thrown back ten feet. A large couch broke his fall and he lay there groaning. It was beautiful. I just hope I'll never forget this moment.

Iam going to go sleep. There has been no better way to end the day!

James's POV.

Ouch. It hurts so much. I think I've cracked a rib. Where on earth did she learn to do a stunning spell like that!?

Remus and Sirius burst into the common room wands held out. Remus seemed relieved that there was no danger; Sirius on the other hand seemed disappointed.

'How did the date go?' asked Sirius in a sing song voice. I wanted to throw something at him, but the movement would probably hurt me.

'What happened?' asked Remus worriedly.

'Lily stunned me!' I moaned.

Sirius burst into a fit of laughter. Not the reaction I had been looking for from my best friend.

'Sorry James, but are you really that bad.' And he laughed louder than ever.

'Ha ha ha.' I said sarcastically. M heart welled with sadness as I recalled to nights occurrences. Lily gave me a wound that would never heal. Not even time…

'She hates me.' I whispered to myself.

'No she doesn't.' replied Remus.

'Are you blind, Remus?' I roared. 'She just hexed me, and I am here lie dying, she left without even turning to look back even once. That is not love!' I had screamed the whole thing out and my throat was starting to feel rusty. Remus hadn't even flinched, but fortunately Sirius had stopped laughing.

'She has feelings for you, but they are buried by feelings of hate, distrust, disgust, and who knows what else. But the love is there. Just a tiny spark of it, only you can get it blazing. To do that you have to change the way she sees you.'

'Oh and how do you know all this?' I asked bitingly.

'I see it in her eyes.' He replied simply.

'Whoa hold up.' Started Sirius. He stood up his hands raised, palms out ward, in as stop everything gesture. 'You want James to change his ways, so that he can win Lily's heart?'

'In a way, yes.'

'No no. This is not the way these things are done. You are asking James to become somebody else.'

'No. I meant that he should improve his behavior.'

But Sirius ignored him. 'Now James my friend, apparently you need some lessons on seducing a girl. I thought that you might be good at it first but I see you need some serious help. Now luckily for you I happen to be a professional seducer. A few lessons and you'll have Lily kissing your toes!'

Hmm I think I like that idea.

'Deal!'

'Oh no.' groaned Remus.

Sirius clapped his hands delightedly.

'Good. So we have a new mission. Get Lilynilly to like Jamesypoo.

'Nice. Mind helping me up guys.'

Remus and Sirius gave me their hands and tried to heave me to my feet.

'OUCH!!'

AN: Sorry about the long wait!! Next chapter will be set in their fifth year. Is this okay with everyone? I hope you guys know there is no real plot here. If there are any suggestions you would like to make please do in your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is to inform you that I will not be posting the next chapter until I get some reviews for the last one. Not a single review!! Plenty of hits but not a single #$! ^$# review!

Please guys send me a review, I live for your reviews, I want to know what you think of my writing, Have you any idea how much it hurts to find out that more than 200 people have read your story haven't bothered to review? Have you any idea how disappointing it is to open your inbox and find it empty?

Iam on my knees, please send me some reviews, I also want to know if you guys don't mind the next chapter being in the 5th year.


End file.
